Tendo
by Jaker0918
Summary: What would happen if the world that you thought was just a video game, turned out to a whole universe timeline in itself? About a war with all of the Nintendo All-Star characters like Mario, Fox, Link, going against the evil of Ganondorf, Bowser and even Demise. But with another villainous group on the horizon, who knows what will happen? This is Tendo!
1. Chapter 1: In the Bunker

There's been many fan-fictions about stories and franchises like Mario, Zelda, Punch-Out and most of all, Pokemon.

There's also been fan-fictions about Super Smash Brothers. A beloved type of fan-fictions are crossovers.

There's been a Mario-Zelda crossover, and a Pokemon-Zelda crossover, and pretty much any type of crossover you can literally think of.

Fan-fictions are everywhere. People never stop using their imaginations to make their own magnificent piece of writing. Comedy, action, mystery, suspense, romance, any types.

But there's not many crossovers where there has been all Nintendo characters in one universe. Well, there has, but not of this scenario. Every fan-fiction can be termed as "original", and this is no exception.

While this is the typical "good VS evil" story, there are many things about it that will give it the term of "original". Enjoy.

* * *

_Who knew that a character merely created for a source of entertainment could have a personality, a mind, a life of its own. Nobody did. And nobody does... except for me._

_ Nobody else knows that in a universe that I created, there a video game characters that are living their own story, their own life, their own path. Except for you._

_ You are reading this, therefore making the story more important, making it something more than a thought in somebody's head. You make it reality... in your head. In your imagination._

_ So here's a classic story of a universe filled_ with_ characters merely created for a source of entertainment fighting as good VS evil. This is the created world of Tendo._

_ **TENDO**_

_There is a Nintendo universe... and a Microsoft universe.. and also a Sony universe._

_ Basically, all characters within those companies live in one universe. When one character is added, a new universe is created to give them a role in it. Whether it's their role in other people's minds, new locations created perhaps because of their existence, or change someone's evil or good intentions completely._

_ However, in every single universe, there is a mighty war. The Nintendo universe is more violent than what people think it would, the Sony universe is... interesting, and the Microsoft universe is downright brutal._

_ Of course, there are other universes, such as Activision Blizzard, Valve, Rockstar and even EA. Some mascots, however, somehow find a way to break the system and accidently travel to another universe. In this case, Pac-Man, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mega Man, and Solid Snake somehow made it into this universe. _

_Strangely, they all got in at the same time, causing the story of the war to restart completely with all four of them in it. They do not remember how they got there, or what happened previously before, they just accept it and let the universe take its course. So with all of that explained, this is the story they dropped into._

* * *

Mario, Link, Fox, Yoshi, Pit and Samus hid in the small bunker, waiting for the next attack to be made. Mario was sitting on the small chair beside Yoshi. He was petting it as he heard the thumping above them. They had arrived.

Link was sharpening his sword with a small knife given to him by his princess, which was the last thing she gave him. He prepared the final bomb in his pocket as he heard loud bangs above him. They were searching.

Fox stood patiently near the door, waiting for the lead of the pack, Wolf, to come down. He wanted to kill every last soldier on his small army, then capture Wolf and slowly kill him, whilst interogating him. He needed to find out what happened to his other crew members. He pulled a smile on his face as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs to the basement below his friend's former castle. They found them.

Pit and Samus were huddled close together, waiting for the time to come. They had build a strong relationship for the past months, almost as soon as the war began. Pit had no idea where Palutena was, for all he knew she could be dead, even though being the goddess she was. Samus was just thinking about how happy she was that she was no longer alone in her last moments. They heard the door open. Showtime.

Fox quickly saw Wolf in front of the pack of about 25 or so and immediately snapped his arm, instantly knocking him down. Mario leaped up and saw anthropomorphic versions of what he usually faces: Goombas and Koopas.

The Goombas were just regular brown soldiers, and Koopas were very white soldiers that had green armour. However, they all had guns.

Mario shot fireballs at two of the soldiers, burning their face and knocking the gun out of their hands. Pit quickly stood up and shot an arrow at one of the soldiers, while Samus shot a laser. With 22 left, Link rushed in and threw a bomb, killing 5 more. Ten of them hopped on Link and knocked him out.

While Fox beat down on Wolf, Pit killed three more soldiers before being knocked out, and Mario killed 6 more.

Samus, with her insane armor, killed 6 more before being knocked out. With only two more soldiers, Yoshi tried to finish the job, but the last Goomba shot his gun into his head, instantly killing him.

Fox then get up and yelled,"You JERKS!" before shooting both of them down. Then he saw the two soldiers with the burnt faces get up and immediately snapped their neck.

Fox stared in the room and looked at the carnage. Then he stared down at his nemesis, Wolf. He grabbed Wolf's jacket and dragged him into the chair Mario was once sitting in. Somehow, it was still intact from the fight.

Wolf then came to his senses and opened his eyes. He saw Fox pointed his laser gun right into his face.

"What did you do to Falco, Peppy, Slippy and Krystal?!" he yelled at him.

Wolf looked at Fox and saw desperation. Desperation to find what he was looking for. Too bad he wasn't getting it from him.

"Now, McCloud, why would I give you information that would lead you to our main base? I mean, after all, you do have this giant team of 5," he looked over at Yoshi and smiled, "I mean four, to help you."

Fox looked at his friends, confused. "I thought you killed them?"

"No, we just tried to capture them AND you. But if it weren't for your desperation to find out something you were never going to find out anyways, that dumb dinosaur would be alive and me and the five soldiers that were left-"

Fox quickly pulled the trigger and blasted Wolf's brains into the chair. His eyes were filled with anger as he picked up Wolf by his jacket and tossed him to the other side of the room in a corner.

5 minutes later

Samus woke up and saw Fox on the floor, sobbing. As she got up and walked towards him to try to comfort him, he glared and pointed his gun at her. She quickly put her hands up to the "innocence" sign and walked back. As she turned around, she saw that Pit had woken up.

"Fox has... been through a lot." said Pit. He looked over in the corner and saw Wolf's corpse. "He's been through a lot."


	2. Chapter 2: A Meta Fight

_Fox, Link, Pit and Samus looked at Mario crying over his best friend's body. Link had already threw all of the bodies outside, including Wolf's._

"First Peach dies... then my brother is taken away... now my best friend is dead..." _said Mario as he cried over Yoshi. He grew a sudden face of anger and conquered up a fireball in his palm. He faced Fox and lit a fireball in his other palm._

"If it weren't for you, my dinosaur would still be alive! You were too focused on killing Wolf, and let the last important thing to me DIE!" _Mario threw his fireball at Fox, hitting him in the stomach and knocking him down. Then, he shot the other fireball at Link and knocked him down._

_Pit aimed an arrow at Mario and said,_ "Calm down, friend. Everything will be alrigh-" _Mario kicked him below and punched his face. He summoned two more fireballs and threw them at Samus._

_She destroyed one fireball with her laser, but got knocked down from the second one._

_Mario looked around and saw the carnage he had created. A tear went down his eye as he stormed out of his former - now destroyed - castle._

_As he walked out of the castle, he had a look of determination on his face. He knew Luigi had been captured by his nemesis Bowser, and he was going to get him back._

* * *

_Pit helped up Fox, as Link helped up Samus. Everyone glared at Fox, as he glared at them. Not a word was said as he walked out of the bunker and stormed off like Mario._

_With the three left being on good terms with each other, Link grabbed his Master Sword that was stapled on the ground, and Pit grabbed his bow. They walked out of the castle, prepared for the challenges that would come._

* * *

_Ganondorf had been riding on his horse for about 2 hours now, proud of his work. The bridge to his rightful castle was lowered as he stormed off into it. There were dark clouds all around, and deep moaning from the Gibdos and ReDeads. Just the way he liked it._

_He arrived at Hyrule Castle and was immediately welcomed by two Goomba soldiers, who opened the door for him. He gestured at the horse to stay outside and walked in._ "Welcome back, Lord Dragmire," _one of them said, shutting the door._

_Ganondorf walked down the long hallway before arriving into the main room. He was greeted by King DeDeDe, Bowser, Ridley, who was perched on a bar, Andross (the 64 version), Wario, and the leader, Demise._

_Demise found Ganondorf walking towards him with a bag in his hand. He tossed it towards him and smiled. The leader unwrapped the bag and found the severed head of the princess of Hyrule. _

"I found her," _Ganondorf told him._ "Excellent. Good job, Dragmire. Did you obtain the Triforce of Courage?" _Ganon nodded as he pulled out his hand to reveal a golden triangle._

"Now there's one more step until we have the ultimate power," _said Demise. He tossed his sword into the ground, which transformed into Ghirahim._

"And that's destroying the Hero of Time."

* * *

_Kirby flew quickly on his warp star, with Meta Knight flying quickly behind him. Meta Knight, who was chasing him for the past twenty minutes, got tired of chasing and became a lot quicker._

_He used his sword and destroyed Kirby's warp star, which sended the pink puffball barreling to the ground._

_Meta Knight said nothing, like always, as he grew anger in his eyes. He knew this was it for his rival. He flew as fast as light and struck Kirby in his head, and his sword jammed into the ground._

_Of course, Kirby has a puffball body, so all it did was trap him. Meta glared at him and let the sword go. Kirby danced around and mocked Meta until he was kicked and knocked back._

_The knight felt a burn in his cape and looked behind him. Mario set another fireball aflame, ready to shoot it into his metal mask._

_Meta Knight then began to sprint towards Mario, ready for a fight. The Italian shot fireball after fireball, but Meta Knight dodged all of them._

_He leaped up in the air and was ready to strike down onto Mario, but he rolled out of the way just in time._

_Meta heard Kirby fly away in his warp star and yelled in anger. He turned around and found Mario pulling out a stick._

_He pulled out his cape into wings and glided towards him, with his golden Galaxia sword ready for action._

_Mario's stick pulled out a gleaming light of color. Right before Meta could strike him, he swung the sword and blocked his attacks._

("It must be a beamsword... I can't believe he still has it,") _Meta Knight thought to himself._

_Back and forth the two went in a thrilling fight. Meta tried to strike Mario in the stomach, but he dodged it and cut off his cape._

"GAHH! NOW YOU'LL PAY!" _Meta started to glow a bright white, and Mario had a look of curiosity on his face._

_As the knight was screaming in pain, his body seemed to change. His cape turned into white wings, his mask and body turned less rough and grey and more smooth and white. The eye holes had a straight line in the middle of it, and he grew horns. He obtained a shield and his golden sword turned into a pink lance._

"Whenever I defeated Galacta Knight, I obtained his spirit, which could only be done once, and could never be done back. I am no longer Meta Knight, but Galacta Knight!"

_Galacta Knight slashed and slashed twice as fast as before, this time with greater force. Mario also kept up the speed, but was not as fast. Every time Mario would attack, Galacta would block it with his shield._

_Galacta knew he had the advantage, as he saw that Mario had been getting weaker, and he had been getting stronger._

_Mario then heard a fast patter of what seemed like footsteps. He quickly looked behind him and saw a blue blur coming towards them. In five seconds, he saw Sonic the Hedgehog appear._

"Hey, slowpoke, toss me that stick of yours!" _He yelled while spinning circles around Mario._

_Mario tossed the beamsword to Sonic, who attacked Galacta Knight before he could even respond. The hedgehog would spin circles around Galacta, teasing him. Every once in a while, Sonic would take a swing with the beamsword, but the villain would block it with his shield._

_As Galacta started to get agitated, he held up his foot. Sonic quickly tripped over it and landed on his head, knocking him out. Knight walked over towards him and held out his lance. Right before he struck Sonic, he heard the same sound he heard earlier._

_Galacta turned around and saw Mario running towards him. Before he could react, Mario pulled off his mask and pierced the beamsword through Galacta's head. Galacta pressed a button on his wrist before falling to the ground._

_His wings caught on fire and slowly started to burn out, while his pinkish red eyes faded away. After his wings burned up, his body started to turn into what seemed like dust, which disappeared moments later._

_Mario helped up Sonic after waking him up and gave him a smirky look._

"Why are you so happy, slowpoke?" _Sonic asked him._

"I can't believe the 'fastest thing alive' got knocked out by a foot. By the way, you weren't much help."

"Well, I sure seemed to be there at the right time. You seemed like you were getting your butt kicked. The only reason you killed him was because you just so happened to have another beamsword. Plus, it was lucky timing."

_Sonic started walking away from Mario, but Mario caught up to him._

"So, what have you been doing this whole time? You know, since the war started?"

_Sonic sighed and answered,_ "I've just been on my own. If there's been anyone in danger, I help them. Then I just continue my path and just go anywhere. And you better know that a slowpoke such as you is no exception."

_Mario glared at Sonic, watching him walk away with a smirk on his face._

_Suddenly, Mario heard Kirby's warp star. He looked behind him and found none other than Kirby._

_Kirby landed his warp star onto the ground and quickly gestured for Mario to get on._

_Sonic looked behind himself and saw, besides Mario getting on Kirby's warp star, a giant ship that had a mask on it, similar to Meta Knight's._

("The Halberd...") _Sonic thought to himself in shock._

_The Halberd then started to fire tons of beams, which put flaming holes through the ground._ **"HURRY UP, SLOWPOKES! THE HALBERD HAS EVERY SINGLE VILLAIN ON IT! GET YOUR MAGICAL STAR STARTED AND LETS GO!"**

_Sonic continued to sprint in the opposite direction from the Mushroom Kingdom, and Kirby and Mario flew with the warp star. Mario looked back and saw a small clown car that had the familiar face that he's seen dozens of times in it._

_Ganondorf was looking through the pilot's window and smiled. The pilot, Wario, knew that if they couldn't capture the three..._

...

...

...

_Then Ridley could._


	3. Chapter 3: Meet-Up

Cyrus_ stared at the blank wall, sitting down._

_Thinking._

_About the battle that was about to unfold._

_They had been planning this ever since the war started._

_He finally got up and turned around, seeing that his partners, Lysandre and Ghetsis, were staring at him._

"Is it time?" _Lysandre asked him._

_Cyrus glared at the two, then let off a slight grin. He walked away, and the two knew._

_It was time._

* * *

_Marth and Ike went down the hall, knowing that they were in for a big fight. They had killed the two soldiers at the entrance, and all of the ReDeads and Gibdos in town._

_They entered the main hall and began slashing, then realizing that nobody was there._

"Where is everyone?" _Marth asked his partner._

_Ike walked forwards and found the giant throne._ "This must be Demise's throne."

"Yea..." _Marth began to slash the throne until it became nothing._ "It was."

* * *

_Fox looked out the pilot's window of his newly-stolen Falcon Flyer. He couldn't believe that Captain Falcon fell for his trick._

_He was now planning to go to and find the villain's base. He didn't care where. He just needed to know._

_About 7 minutes later, Fox saw a small dot ahead of him. Then, he saw tiny lasers shooting out of it, making the ground explode._

_As he got closer, he found something that amazed him: Sonic the Hedgehog running along with Mario on Kirby's warp star._

_He also saw Bowser flying after them and realized that the ship was..._

_The Halberd._

_He knew that every single villain was in there because his original group had had previous troubles with it._

_He began shooting at the giant ship with all he had._

* * *

_Ganondorf, who was still in the pilot's room, looked through the camera that filmed the back of the ship and saw the Falcon Flyer._ "It's Captain Falcon..."

_After thinking, he had an idea._ "Wario... don't release Ridley to those three..."

_He pointed at the camera and said,_ "Send Ridley onto the Falcon Flyer."

* * *

_After a long, tedious amount of wanting to get the heck out of sight of the enemies, Mario looked behind him. Since he was not the driver, he had enough time to look over Bowser's giant clown car chasing them. He saw the Falcon Flyer and knew it was Captain Falcon there to save them._

_Mario then looked over at Sonic, who was, unbelievably, starting to get tired of running for about ten minutes at the speed of a blazing aircraft._

"**SONIC! YOU NEED TO HOP ON THE WARP STAR SO WE CAN MAKE A SHARP TURN BACKWARDS! CAPTAIN FALCON IS BEHIND US IN HIS FALCON FLYER!**" _Mario yelled over Sonic so he could hear. After all, the sound of wind going through your ears, a giant clown car hovering near you, and the sound of a giant airship is kind of deafening._

_Sonic looked behind him quickly and nodded._

_Mario turned around towards Bowser and shot a fireball into his face, stunning him. Then, Sonic quickly hopped on Kirby's warp star and they made a giant U-turn towards the Falcon Flyer. Still avoiding the enemy fire, which was getting smaller as the enemy was more focused on Fox, they were prepared to jump off the warp star and land on the roof._

* * *

_Fox began to stare at the bottom of the ground and saw Mario, Kirby and Sonic all coming towards the Falcon Flyer. They got really close really quick and actually_ _flew above him. Then, about five seconds later, he heard a **THUMP!** Three thumps to be exact. He opened a small entrance panel on top of the aircraft and let the three in._

_He started to get worried as he saw Bowser flying back into the Halberd, which was now turning towards them slowly._

"Quick, we need to get of here, Falcon!" _Mario yelled at Fox._

_Fox turned around in his seat and smiled at Mario. Anger then filled into Mario's eyes as he ignited another fireball._ "Sonic, stop Mario," Fox said.

_Fox turned back to the wheel as Sonic held Mario hands and sat him down in a seat. Fox turned the speed up to the maximum, making the ship to have major whiplash, knocking Sonic and Kirby down._

"There's only one place to go now... and that's Hyrule!" _Fox exclaimed._

_The speed of the Falco Flyer didn't even compare to the maximum speed of the Halberd. Suddenly, Fox looked behind them and saw something giant being released from the Halberd._

_He quickly saw that it was Ridley, who knew that Ridley was much faster than the Halberd._

_The atmosphere began to look much more darker and ominous, which made Fox look closer in his surroundings. They were in Hyrule, but it wasn't the Hyrule he remembered. He glared forwards and saw Castle Town, and much further, Hyrule Castle. There was a giant dark cloud that shrouded through the whole area._

_Fox knew that he would have to either crash the Flyer after jumping out of it, and go into the castle, or try to land the Flyer carefully and go into the castle._

_He just had to do it before Ridley._

* * *

_Marth and Ike finished searching around the castle and still didn't find anything evil or anything trying to destroy the world._

_They heard the giant opening doors open and saw Robin running towards them._

"We have an emergency," _Robin told them._ "A giant plane is coming towards the castle."

"So? It may be somebody good coming," _Ike replied._

_Robin had a worried look on his face... looking like he was trying to hide something._

"Ridley and the Halberd is behind them," _he said._

_Ike and Marth then knew that the battle they thought wasn't going to happen was going to happen. He pulled out his one-handed sword with his left hand, and Ike pulled out his two-handed sword with his right hand._

...

...

...

...

...

_Suddenly, a GIANT crash was heard, and the Falcon Flyer came through the walls of the castle, causing rubble to be everywhere._

_Marth saw Mario, Sonic, Fox and Kirby sprinting into the room._

"**HERE COMES RIDLEY!"** _Sonic yelled, sprinting past them._

_The dragon immediately bursted in, which caused Mario to panic and light a fireball, which he shoved into the face of Ridley._

_The fireball had only mildly flinched him, which made him get mad and let out a mighty roar._

_Marth, Ike and Robin sprinted towards the evil beast and began to unleash their swords. Ike managed to get a good hit off, but Ridley became furious and threw him to the other side of the room._

_Next came Marth, who quickly jumped around Ridley while slashing him piece by piece. Ridley then picked up Marth and threw him to the top of the ceiling, making him crash down into the ground._

_Before Robin could attack, Ridley picked him up and **SNAPPED **his neck!_

_The front doors then slammed open, which led Ganondorf, Bowser, DeDeDe, and the man in front, Demise, into the main hall._

_The four stood there and saw the all-star of villains. Sonic held up his fist, Mario lit two fireballs aflame, Fox cocked his laser gun, and Kirby held up his hammer._

"Don't worry, we will not kill you. That is not our goal. Our goal is to merely capture every single one of you. Then we will find the Hero of Time, and obtain the Triforce of Courage. That will, of course, require us to kill him," _Demise told them._

"However, if anyone dares stand in our way, then we **WILL** exterminate you." _Demise,_ with_ a_ wave_ of his hand, gestured DeDeDe and Bowser to take away the four away._

"Plus, there's a bright side for you, Fox," Ganondorf said. "You will finally get to see your friends." _He then looked at Mario and told him,_ " And you will get to see your brother again."

_Bowser and DeDeDe took away Fox and Kirby respectively as Mario and Sonic glared at Demise. He attempted to distract the leader as he saw the Marth trying to sneak up behind him._

_Demise smirked as he quickly turned around and put his giant hand upon Marth's neck, strangling him._ "Nice try, but it will take more than to kill me." _He began to snap his neck, but he heard a giant explosion._

_Small little magnets bursted in in a giant group. There were at least 100 Magnemites, which were electric type Pokémon._

_Demise then saw three figures. One on a Magnezone, one on a Hydreigon, a dragon type Pokémon, and one on a Rhydon, a rock type Pokémon. Mario saw that it was Ghetsis, Giovanni, and Cyrus._

_Cyrus stared directly into Demise's eyes and said,_ "..."

"**We have arrived**."


End file.
